Charlene Xavier: Sister to Charles
by Chelbell2016
Summary: Ever since she was little Charlene knew she was different. Her mother being ignorant to her powers allowed her grandmother look after her up until she was 10. When she moves back home her and her brother meet Raven... someone like them. What happens when they are hired by the CIA to find Sebastian shaw.
1. Character profile

Character profile.

Name: Charlene Xavier.

Age: 28

Appearance: Brown wavy hair with blue eyes.

Family: Charles Xavier(Brother), Raven (Foster sister)

Friends: All of the future X-men and Moira.

Mutation: Floating, sonic scream, element manipulation, teleportation and telepathy from being a Pegasus and telekineses as her own mutation.

Background: Ever since she was little Charlene knew she was different. Her mother being ignorant to her powers allowed her grandmother look after her up until she was 10. When she moves back home her and her brother meet Raven... someone like them. What happens when they are hired by the CIA to find Sebastian shaw. Will Charlene be able to break through the cold exterior of their new mutant friend Erik.


	2. Chapter 1: Meeting Raven

Chapter 1: Meeting Raven.

Chelbell2016:

Ok first chapter of Charlene Xavier. Might be a little short but I hope you enjoy it.

*Sister of Charles*

No ones POV:

In Poland the year 1944 Erik Lensherr is being escorted to a concentration camp. He is walking along with his mother and she can tell that he is frightened.

He glances at her but she continues to look forwards. He sees boys already there with numbers tattooed onto their arms. Erik stares for a moment longer before he looks down at the ground.

Then an officer grabs him and separates him from his mother. He begins to call out for her.

"Mama!" He calls and she tries to get to him. "MAMA!"

Erik tries to run after her but she is being dragged away from him. As she is dragged through some gates they close and Erik is left still calling out his mother.

Erik moves towards the gates but two guards grab him and restrain him from doing anything. He continues to hold his hand out as he attempts to get to her.

But an odd occurrence begins to happen. As he holds his hand out the gates, which are made of metal begin to grind and bend as he gets angry.

The guards slide in the mud as the gates begin to open. They continue to bend and Erik continues to yell until an officer walks forward and smacks Erik in the face with his gun.

What Erik does not know is that there is a man watching him from a window as he uses his powers for the first time.

He just lays on the ground unable to take his mind off of his mother and what is going to happen to her.

*Sister of Charles*

Charles and his little sister Charlene walk down the stairs together. Charlene, who had just come home from spending a year with there grandmother, had heard noises from the kitchen.

The mansion is really big and the ten year old easily gets lost around it. Not wanting to go down there alone she had woke up her brother Charles to come with her.

He automatically thought it was a burglar so he told Charlene to be ready to use her powers.

Charles, having no physical power to use, grabs his bat on the way to the kitchen.

They get to outside the kitchen to see the light on. Charlene moves closer to her brother.

They both enter and they are shocked to see their mother there. They never see her in the kitchen.

"Mother," Charlene says as Charles lowers his bat. "What are you..."

She stops as she senses something different.

"We thought you were a burglar," Charles continues.

Charlene puts her two fingers to her temple and speaks to her brother just like she had been taught.

 _ **"Charles I don't think thats mum. I sense something different."**_

Charles glances from me to her but before we can say anything the impostor speaks.

"I didn't mean to scare you darlings," she says smiling at them both. "I was just getting a snack."

 _ **"Okay that's definitely not our mother. She usually tells the maid to get her snacks,"**_ Charlene says to him and he nods.

The look alike of their mother glances at them and she seems to be confused as to why Charlene has two fingers to her temple.

"Go back to bed," she says and when we don't she bends down so she is level with the siblings. "What's the matter? Go on. Back to bed. I'll make you a hot chocolate."

Charles decides he has had enough as he glances at a picture of their mother.

"Who are you? And what have you done with our mother?" He asks before speaking into the womans head. _**"Our mother has never set foot in this kitchen in her life. And she certainly never made us a hot chocolate. Unless you count ordering the maid to do it."**_

The woman places her hands to her head as he begins to speak. When he is finished her eyes turn yellow, her skin blue, and she shrinks so she is not that much taller than Charlene.

Charlene gasps. This girl must be one of the others their grandmother had told her about. A mutant.

The girl looks scared as she glances between the two.

"You're not scared of me?" She asks clearly expecting them to run and hide.

Charlene shakes her head and Charles speaks. "I always believed we couldn't be the only ones in the world. The only people who are different. And here you are."

Charlene walks forward and holds her hand out. "Charlene Xavier and this is my brother Charles."

The young girl shakes first Charlene's hand and then Charles.

"Raven," she says giving them her name.

"You're hungry and alone," Charles realises and Raven nods her head in confirmation. "Take whatever you want. We've got lots of food. You don't have to steal."

Charlene nods and walks forwards.

"In fact you never have to steal again," she says.

Raven smiles at this.

*Sister of Charles*

Chelbell2016:

Next chapter will be longer but I can't do too many Erik scenes as he speaks German. But the chapters will get longer I promise. Please review.

This chapter was posted on the 02/06/2017 at 00:32


	3. Chapter 2: University life

Chapter 2: University life.

Chelbell2016:

Okay so another chapter. Please review.

*Sister of Charles*

Charlene's POV:

Raven and I watch as Charles begins his usual: You are a mutant routine with another woman. How my brother has ever made it through college I do not know.

"Heterochromia," Charles says to a young blond who has one eye a different color from the other.

The woman looks around at him before speaking. "A gentlemen would at least offer to buy me a drink first."

Charles puts two fingers to his temple so he can read what drink she wants.

"Norman," he calls to the bartender. "A pint of bitter for me and a brandy for the lady please."

Just like every other woman he has done this with Blondy is shocked.

"How did you know that?" He asks.

 _ **"Do you ever think this is going to get old?"**_ I ask Raven through my head my own fingers on my temple now

"I hope so," she whispers in return.

"Lucky guess," Charles replies to the blond. "My name is Xavier. Charles Xavier. How do you do?"

"Amy," the woman introduces shaking his hand.

"Heterochromia was in reference to your eyes," Charles says and Amy looks interested. "Which I have to say are stunning. One green, one blue. It's a mutation. It's a very groovy mutation. I've got news for you Amy. You are a mutant."

Amy looks offended now.

"First you proposition a girl, and then you call her deformed," she says sounding slightly annoyed. "How is that seduction technique working out for you."

"I'll tell you in the morning," Charles says and I roll my eyes at my brothers antics. "No, seriously though. You mustn't knock it. Mutation took us from single celled organisms to being the dominant form of reproductive life on this planet. Infinite forms of variation with each generation. All through mutation."

"Then lets reclaim that word," Amy says and she raises her glass so they can clink. Raven and I get to our feet having had enough. "Mutant and proud."

"Chin-chin," Charles says before spotting Raven and I. "Hey."

"Well I guess I have to buy Charlene and I our own drinks," she says to my brother.

"I'm sorry," Charles says and looks to the bartender. "Two cokes."

Amy turns to the two of us.

"Charles here was just telling me that I'm like one of the sea creatures that grew legs," she tells us.

"Tiny bit sexier," Charles reassures her.

I roll my eyes at him and Raven gives him a look.

Charles chuckles.

"I'm sorry these are my sister's," he says finally introducing us. "Raven and Charlene."

I nod my head at the woman.

Hi Amy," Raven says shaking her hand.

"And what are you two studying?" Amy asks us.

"Teaching," I tell her.

"Waitressing," Raven says.

There is a moments silence.

"Oh look you have Heterochromia too," Amy says looking at Raven.

"Sorry what?" Charles asks confused.

"Look at her eyes," Amy points out.

Both Charles and I glance at Raven to see one of he eyes have changed colour.

Charles sighs, clears his throat and looks at the two of us. "Right Raven, Charlene get your coats please."

We do as he says and leave. Charles isn't happy with Raven.

"Don't talk to me you did that on purpose," Charles says to Raven as we make our way back to our rooms.

"I did not," Raven defends herself and Charlene glances from one to the other.

"Yes you did," Charles says accusingly.

"Why would I do it on purpose?" Raven asks him sounding a bit upset. "You know I can't control it sometimes if I'm stressed or tired."

"You seem to be doing a perfectly good job right now," Charles points out before glancing back at me. "What do you think about this?"

I hold my hands up in surrender. "I've learnt to stay out of your twos arguments."

"Traitor," Charles says playfully.

"Mutant and proud," Raven mocks Amy.

"What?" Charles says wondering what's wrong.

"I guess that's only with pretty mutations," she says. "Or invisible ones like your twos."

"Raven I wouldn't call mine invisible," I defend thinking about all that comes with being a Pegasus.

If you're a freak you better hide," Raven continues.

Charles scoffs at her.

"You're being ridiculous," he says glancing from me to her. "Both of you are."

"Thanks," I say to my brother. "Maybe next time you can be stuck with the family burden of being a Pegasus."

Charles stops and so do we.

"Look I don't mean to sound like an old fart," he says frowning.

"Which you are," I tell him bluntly.

"Sometimes, but we talked about this out two," he says and I sigh. "A small slip up is one thing. A big one, one does not bear thinking about."

I am too tired to argue so we just carry on.

*Sister of Charles*

I am now sitting down going over some coursework when Raven walks in. I had heard her speaking beforehand but I wasn't listening.

"Would you date me?" Raven suddenly says to Charles.

I look up to see her in her natural blue form. I glance to my brother who is sat at his desk not looking at me or Raven.

"Of course I would," Charles says still writing away. "Any young man would be lucky to have you. You are stunning."

"Looking like this?" Raven asks clearly referring to her blue self.

"Like... what?" Charles finally looks up and sees what she means. "Blue?"

Thats all that Raven need and she looks crestfallen.

"Raven," I say to the girl who is my sister in everything but blood. "He doesn't mean it like that."

I give my brother a look and he tries to rectify the situation. "You're my oldest friend."

"Shes/I'm your only friend," Raven and I say respectively at the same time.

We look at each other and smile.

"Thank you for that girls," Charles says chuckling a little.

"Well?" Raven demands an answer to her first question.

"I'm incapable of thinking of you in that way," he says and I roll my eyes at him. "I feel responsible for you. Anything else would just feel wrong."

He sits down on the sofa and I move my feet to make more room.

"But what if you didn't know me?" Raven asks him as he get comfortable.

"Unfourtanetly, I do know you," Charles says as I give him a look. "God I don't know whats gotten into you lately. You're awfully concerned with your looks."

Raven comes to sit in between the two siblings. She leans back against Charles and I smile.

"I'm sleepy," Raven says as she gets comfy. "Will you read to me?"

"I can't, I have my thesis coming up," he explains but he doesn't move her away. "I have to study."

"Fine read that," Raven suggests. "Your thesis always sends me right off."

"Ok guys I am going to bed," I say and I hug the two. "Good night!"

"Good night," they both reply and I hear Charles begin to read his thesis as I lay down. Not long after and I fall asleep.

*Sister of Charles*

I sit in the crowd as my brother officially becomes a professor of genetics. After everyone claps Charles, Raven and I leave together.

"So," Raven says as Charles has me on one arm and Raven on the other. "How does it feel to be a professor?"

Charles groans.

"Oh don't call me that," he says and I chuckle at him. "You don't get to be called a professor until you actually have a teaching position."

"We know," I say kissing my brothers cheek. "But it suits you."

"Don't say that," he says kissing me back. "Do say 'Let's go have a drink'."

Raven turns to me and we both say at the same time. "Let's go have a drink."

"Wonderful," Charles agrees.

We head to our favorite bar. As we go to enter I look around. I have a feeling that someone is watching us. Charles turns to me.

"You OK?" He asks worried.

"Yeah," I say passing the feeling off as being paranoid.

As usual my brother has to show off so he is drinking a lot as a screaming crowd all yell the same word.

"DRINK! DRINK! DRINK! DRINK!"

As he finishes everyone cheers and I laugh along with Raven. But I look around as I get that feeling again. I decide to try and find out what is alerting me.

I sit down and place two fingers to my temple. My powers lead me to believe that a brunette who is approaching my brother is what is alerting me.

I move over to her and my brother as they go to sit down. I watch them as he begins to speak.

"It's a mutation," he says beginning his usual speech. "Its a very groovy mutation. Mutation, right. Took us from single celled organisms to dominant form.."

She cuts him off obviously wanting to get to the point.

"You know what?" She says and Charles looks taken back. "This routine may go over great with the co-eds. But I'm here on business."

Charles looks confused. "What?"

"I really need your help," the woman tells him.

"All right," Charles agrees.

"The kind of mutations you were talking about in your thesis," she says and I glance around wondering why she would want to talk about that. "I need to know if they may have already happened. In people alive today."

I know what I need to do. I raise my fingers to my temple and begin to search the womans memories as Charles does the same thing.

What I see shocks me. Three mutants, one who can teleport, one who can turn her body into crystal and another one whose power I don't know.

"Professor?" the woman says wondering what Charles was doing. "I think we should talk when your sober. Do you have any time tomorrow."

Charles turns to me and nod at him to go ahead. We would help her if we can.

"Something tells me that you already know the answer to your question," he says and the woman looks a little uncertain but Charles speaks again. "This is very important to me and if I can help you I will do my utmost."

"Thank you," she replies.

I walk over.

"My names Charlene Xavier," I say shaking her hand. "I'm Charles sister and I will also help you."

She nods and thanks me as well.

*Sister of Charles*

Chelbell2016:

Ok another one down. Please review.

This chapter was posted on the 02/06/2017 at 23:57


	4. Chapter 3: CIA meeting, going after Shaw

Chapter 3: CIA meeting, going after Shaw, meeting Erik and Hank.

Chelbell2016:

Ok I know its been over a week but I have really been busy. I hope that this chapter makes up for the lack of updates.

*Sister of Charles*

Charlene's POV:

We are sitting at a meeting with some of Moira's CIA contacts. Charles is doing a presentation for them to try and prove that mutants do exist.

He is the only one speaking. I am sat next to Raven. I hope that they will let us help but if not Raven and I can prove that mutants do exist.

"The advent of the nuclear age may have accelerated the mutation process," Charles says but none of the members look in the least bit interested. "Individuals with extraordinary abilities may already live among us."

Charles switches the screen off and we all turn to the CIA contacts.

"Thank you very much," Charles says concluding his speech.

He then takes a seat.

"McTaggert," one of the members says turning to the young agent. "You really think that some crackpot scientist is going to make me believe in sparkly dames and vanishing men? You just brought yourself a one way ticket back to the typing pool. This meeting is over."

I share a look with Raven and my brother. This isn't going the way we planned. I nod my head at Charles and inconspicuously I place two fingers to my temple and begin to read their thoughts.

Moira goes to stand but Charles speaks.

"Please sit down, Agent McTaggert," he requests gently and she does. "I didn't really expect you to believe me."

I nod.

"I mean all you could think about during my brothers presentation was what sort of pie they were serving in the commissary," I say next and the guy turns to look at me. "It's apple pecan."

My brother smiles before turning to Moira. I know that he wants to speak now so I keep quiet.

"We haven't been entirely honest with you love, I'm sorry," Charles says to Moira. "You see one of the many spectacular things both mine and my sisters mutation allows us to do, is that we can read your minds."

The men think we are having them on.

"I've seen this before in a magic show," one of the men says nudging the other. "Are you going to ask us to think of a number between one and 10 now?"

I chuckle but answer him.

"No agent Stryker," I tell him with a smirk. "Although, I could ask you about your son William, who you were thinking about, which is very nice. But I'd rather ask you about the Jupiter missiles America are currently placing in Turkey right now."

The CIA agents all begin to freak out as I finish saying this. Then Stryker begins to speak and his anger is aimed at Moira.

"He's a god damn spy," he says to Moira who tries to defend herself.

As an argument begins to break out I motion to Raven and she changes her look so she looks like one of the CIA agents.

Everyone stares at her shocked and I smirk as I now know that they believe in mutants.

Raven then returns to her blue form and they still look completely shocked.

"How's that for a magic trick?" Charles asks.

One of the men in the back is the first to speak. "Best I've ever seen."

"I want them out of here," one of the agents says and I share a look with Raven. "And locked down until I can figure out what to do."

"My facilities off site," the man who spoke before says and Stryker glances back at him. "I'll take them."

I glance at Charles as there is only one way we can do what we need to. We need Moira.

After Charles sends Moira a message, Raven, Charles, the agent who is taking us to his facility and I are walking through the parking lot.

"I've always known that there were people like you out there," the agent says looking at all three of us. "I've been the laughing stock of this agency for years but I knew it. Your gonna love my facility."

"That's gonna have to wait," Charles says as Moira pulls up in her car.

"Why?" The man demands to know.

"Agent McTaggert has a lead on Shaw," Charles says as we approach. "And if we don't leave now we'll miss our chance."

"What?" The agent repeated.

"Not only can they read minds," Raven says as we get into the back seat of the car. "They can communicate with them."

Raven slides over to the end and I am in the middle seat.

"Moira and I have just had a lovely conversation," Charles says glancing at the woman in the front seat.

"Yes we did," Moira agrees.

The agent glances at the two.

"That is incredible," he says in shock and Charles chuckles. "But I cannot take you anywhere else without permission from upstairs."

I smile at him.

"Would you like to see one more magic trick?" I ask him trying not to be suspicious.

"Okay," he answers me a little unsure.

"Get in the car," I tell him with two fingers at my temple.

"Good idea," he says slipping in besides me.

He gets in besides me and we take off. Charles and I can help the most so we are heading with the agents.

*Sister of Charles*

We arrive at the ship which Shaw is on. I can tell that there is three mutants on this ship. Both Charles and I try to use our powers to read his thoughts. But we are suddenly blocked by someone else.

Another mutant!

"We've lost Shaw," Charles explains to Moira and the other agent. "We- We've lost Shaw. There's something blocking us. This has never happened to us before. Charlene I think there's someone like us on that ship."

I nod my head in agreement.

"Like you?" Moira asks.

"Telepath," I reply and she nods in understanding. "This is weird I can feel her in my head."

"I'm sorry but I don't think I am going to be much help to you tonight. Your on your own," Charles apologises.

I gasp as a man sends a bunch of tornadoes at the man in the boats in front of us. I raise my hands and stop them before they hit them.

The man puts more force and I loose control causing the boats to send the men overboard.

"Get inside," the agent says to Charles who does as he is told.

I go to float up and go after Shaw but Charles grabs my arm.

"No!" He says firmly.

I sigh but follow him inside. We are just going downstairs when Charles suddenly tells us to stop before he cries out. Then I realise why.

"Charles, are you okay?" Moira asks but I stare into my older brothers eyes.

"There's someone else out there," we both say at the same time.

We both walk out the door closest to us and look out into the water.

"There," Charles points out.

I see a young man about Charles age swimming in the water. I see he has his hands up and he is trying to control the ship.  
So does he have telekinesis like me or is it something else.

He sends the anchor to destroy the boat. If it gets too much I can help him. I then spot the man look down as a submarine comes out of the bottom of the ship.

Erik uses his hands to try and raise it but I know that even with my power added it will be too much.

"LET GO!" Charles yells to the man. "YOU HAVE TO LET IT GO! You've got to help him you have to get someone in the water with him."

He says the last bit to the two agents behind us. Charles continues to yell at the man but I know that I need to do something. I take Charles hand and I use a power I have never used yet as it was passed on when my grandma died a few years ago.

I teleport us into the water and Charles grabs Erik.

The man looks shocked and angry as he looks back at the two of us.

Charles speaks to him in his mind but I leave it to him for now. I just learned his name and that is it.

We all then float up so we are no longer under water.

"Get off me!" Erik tells Charles as he glances at the two of us. "Get off!"

"Calm down!" I tell him and he glares at me and then my brother.

"WE'RE HERE!" Charles yells to the ship.

"Who are you both?" Erik demands to know still freaking out.

"My names Charles Xavier," my brother says before motioning to me. "This is my younger sister Charlene."

"You wer in my head," Erik says still looking at Charles. "How did you do that?"

"You have your tricks and we have ours," I explain. "We're like you Erik."

"Now calm your mind," Charles tells him.

Erik is shocked to learn that there is others like him. "I thought was alone."

"You're not alone," I say shaking my head.

"Erik your not alone," Charles says before turning to me. "Can you get us back on the ship?"

I nod and teleport us back onto the ship. It felt good to be able to use my other powers. I only usually use telepathy.

*Sister of Charles*

With Raven now with us we head to the CIA base. We get out of the car and I look up at the building. It looks nice but I am worried about what the government wants with us.

"Welcome to my facility," the agent says.

As he begins to explain different things I glance at Erik who also looks unsure. I walk over to him.

"Your not the only one who doesn't like this," I tell him smiling.

He turns to me and gives me the first ever smile I have seen him give. I return it and we follow the others. Charles glances back and smiles at me.

"This guy Shaw, Schmidt," the agent continues as I catch up to the conversation. "We might need your help to stop him."

"Marvellous," Charles says and I roll my eyes from besides Raven. "So were to be the CIA's new mutant division yes?"

Glasses nods at him. "Something like that."

We are now standing in a large room, looking at a model of a very impressive plane.

"It's uh supersonic," a young brown haired man with glasses says walking towards us. "Most advanced plane ever built. You should see it in real life. It's incredible."

I smile at him as I realise that he is one of us.

"Hank," the agent says to the young man giving the rest of us a name. "These are the special new recruits I was telling you about. This is Hank McCoy. One of our most talented young researchers."

Hank smiles at all of us and Charles moves forwards.

"How wonderful," Charles says and he shakes Hanks hand. "Another mutant already here. Why didn't you say?"

I feel like face palming as my brother says this. Could he not be a bit more subtle.

"Say what?" The agent says.

"Because he didn't know," I point out to Charles as I walk over and give hank a small smile. "I do apologise my brother didn't mean to say it like that."

Hank just gives me a grateful look as we shake hands.

"I am so, so terribly sorry," Charles says looking upset.

The agent walks over to Hank looking shocked as he realises that hank is one of us. "Hank?"

"You didn't ask so I didn't tell," Hank explains.

"So your mutation is what?" Raven asks looking excited as she walks over to us. "Your super smart?"

Charles replies and I smile at the way Hank looks at Raven.

"I'll say," Charles says as he reads Hanks mind. "Hank here graduated Harvard at the age of fifteen."

Hank still looks a little unsure.

"I wish that's all it was," he says.

"Your among friends now Hank," I remind him gently. "You can show off."

Hank glances at all of us. He then begins to take off first his shoes and then his socks. As he does this his feet become exactly like hands he would be able to grip things and run really fast.

"Splendid," Charles says chuckling.

Seeing everyone being impressed rather then disgusted Hank decides to show us what he can do. He moves towards the plane model and I smile at him helping him to gain confidence.

He jumps and uses his feet to grip onto the model. He is now upside down. We all clap and cheer. Raven walks towards him.

"You're amazing," she says to him.

I glance at Erik and I can see how shocked he is.

"Really?" Hank asks Raven.

I send a smile at my brother. Raven had found someone not so different to her.

*Sister of Charles*

Chelbell2016:

Ok sorry it took me so long had a lot to do this week. Please review.

This chapter was posted on the 10/06/2017 at 22:46


	5. Chapter 4: Recruiting mutants

Chapter 4: Recruiting mutants.

Chelbell2016:

Sorry it took me so long guys I was updating my other stories. Hope you enjoy.

*Sister of Charles*

Charlene's POV:

Charles and Erik are going to find some new mutants to help us to defeat Shaw. Before they leave Erik comes over to me and smiles at me.

"So...,," he begins and I raise an eyebrow. "Your brother and I are off to find more like us. Would you like to join us?"

I am shocked that he asked. I shake my head.

"No," I say smiling a little. "Raven and I are going to keep each other company."

He nods and begins to walk away.

A few hours later and they return with a woman. She is nervous and I try to make her feel welcome as I walk over to her.

"Hi," I say shaking her hand and she nods at me. "I'm Charlene Xavier, Charles sister and this is Raven. And you are?"

She glances from me, to Raven and back again before answering. "Just call me Angel."

I nod and take her to where she will be staying now.

Next to join us is a young taxi driver who likes to be called Darwin. Then there are two other men. Last but not least is another young woman. Her name is Chelsea.

When everyone is here I finally feel apart of something. Something bigger and better. And I love it.

*Sister of Charles*

As a group everyone except for Erik and Charles are sitting in a lounge room together.

"We should think of code names," Raven says and we all glance at her. "Were government agents now we should have secret code names. I want to be called mystique."

I nod agreeing with it but Sean the read headed boy across from me groans.

"Damn I wanted to be called Mystique," he exclaims.

"Well tough I called it," Raven says before changing her appearance to look like Sean. Everyone but me jumps back in surprise. "And I'm way more mysterious then you."

Everyone claps and I smile at Raven from besides Alex.

"Darwin what about you?" Raven asks Darwin.

Darwin doesn't hesitate. "Well uh Darwin's already a nickname and you know it sort of fits. Adapt to survive and all. Check this out."

We all turn to watch as Darwin gets to his feet. He walks over to the fish tank that is behind the couch that Raven, Hank and Angel are sitting on.

He lowers his head in and we are all shocked as he grows gills on either side of his face so he can breathe. We all laugh and clap for him.

"Hey Chelsea what about you?" I ask the shy girl across from me. "Whats your gift?"

She smiles a little before standing up. She creates a ball of water and throws it hits the wall and turns to ice. The wall is frozen solid.

"I can control and create water, turning it solid into ice," she explains.

"Well then I think Delphine suits you Chelsea," I say and she nods smiling.

"What about you?" She asks Sean.

"I'm going to be..." he pauses as he thinks about it. "Banshee."

I raise an eyebrow wondering why that name.

"Why would you want to be named after a wailing spirit?" Hank asks the question we are all wondering the answer to.

He gets to his feet and steps towards the table where a bunch of glass is.

"You might want to cover your ears," he cautions us.

We all do as he says a little worried now.

He leans down so his face is level with the glass. He inhales deeply and looks from left to right at us. He then lets out a sonic blast that breaks the large window across from us. We all cheer and laugh again.

"Charlene," Chelsea says and I turn to her. "Whats your gift?"

I chuckle a little. "I have many. I am what is known as a Pegasus. I can fly without wings I can do sonic screams, telepathy move things with my mind, shield and element manipulation."

As I finish listing my powers I look around to see everyone open mouthed.

"How...?" Hank begins.

"I come from a long line of mutants known as the Pegasus," I say to all of them. "Passed through generation. I learned through my grandmother. As far as I know it dates back to ancient Egypt."

They all nod so I demonstrate by moving the table into the air and they all clap.

"Your turn," Sean says to the young woman Angel.

She stood up and turns so her back is towards us.

"My stage name is Angel," she says and as she releases her top two fairy like wings appear from a tattoo on her back. "And it kind of fits."

"You can fly?" Raven asks in shock at the wings on Angel's back.

Angel nods and begins to speak. "And..."

She shoots some sort of fireball that sets fire to the head of the statue outside. We all chuckle as it smokes.

Angel turns to Hank as she puts her jacket back on. "What's your name?"

Alex has to get involved. "How about Bigfoot?"

I glare at him but Chelsea is the one to speak. "You know what they say about guys with big feet. And yours are kind of small."

Everyone laughs at Alex's expense.

"Alex what is your gift?" Darwin asks trying to diffuse the situation. "What can you do?"

Alex gets a little uncomfortable and when I read his thoughts I understand. That is one heck of a power.

"It's not um," Alex says stroking his hair looking a little uncomfortable. "I just can't do it in here."

"Well can you do it out there?" Darwin asks him.

"Why don't you do it out there?" Raven asks.

"Alex! Alex! Alex!" We all cheer him on by chanting his name as a group.

He finally agrees. Getting to his feet we all watch as he heads outside.

"That's the spirit," Sean encourages him.

"Get down when I tell you," he orders all of us.

We follow him and stand near the window. He turns and sees us.

"Get back," he tells us and just as he goes to use his power he spots us all looking again. "Get back!"

We still don't listen so he gives up. We watch as he begins to rotate his body and then suddenly red rings come flying out and destroy the statue that he is in front of.

We all clap and cheer. I feel at home with these people.

A few minutes later and we are all having fun. Well I am sat reading a book while floating in the air. The others however are dancing and messing about.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" A sudden voice says.

I turn and see Moira, my brother and Erik stood behind us. I slowly float down and land standing on my two feet.

"Who destroyed the statue?" Moira asks her eyes wide with anger.

"It was Alex," Sean says giving him away.

"No havoc," Raven corrected. "We have to call him Havoc. That's his name now. And we were thinking you should be professor X and you should be Magneto."

I can see how angry my brother is as he stands glaring at me.

"Exceptional," Erik says before walking off.

Moira shakes her head before following.

Charles turns to Raven and I. "I expect more from you two."

*Sister of Charles*

I am sitting in my room when there is a knock on my door.

"Charlene," Charles says through the door. "Open up."

I sigh before getting to my feet and unlocking the door. He walks in and looks around.

"Look..." he says walking to stand besides me. "I am sorry for snapping at you and Raven earlier. I just feel like the more we screw up... the less chance we have of ever being accepted into society."

"What if I don't want to be accepted," I say and his eyes widen. "Pegasus' have been around for generations. Who knows how long. But either way we never tried to fit in. Because we were born to stand out."

"Moira has decided that the others should not go with us tomorrow," Charles says heading for the door once more. "Will you be joining us."

I think about it before shaking my head. "I will stay here with the others."

He nods and goes to leave. "Oh and by the way. I think Sprite suits you as a code name."

He said that to cheer me up and it works. A smile spreads across my face.

"Good night Charles," I say and he kisses the top of my head.

"Good night Sprite," he says before leaving the room.

I get ready for bed and head into mine. But I hope that one day society will accept us. Because Charles would not do well being an outcast.

With that last thought I fall asleep.

*Sister to Charles*

Chelbell2016:

Okay I know it took me so long but I want to finish the first movie before going onto one of my other fanfics now.

This chapter was posted on the 29/11/2017 at 17:44


	6. Chapter 5: Attacked and returning home

Chapter 5: Attacked and returning home.

*Sister of Charles*

Charlene's POV:

I am reading a book in the recreation room. Darwin and Alex are playing on the pinball machine and the rest are doing different things.

"Jesus man you are killing me," Darwin says as Alex smashes his high score.

"Don't beat yourself up," Alex tells him. "I've had a lot of spare time."

Two of the guards approach the window and I can tell from their thoughts that they are going to cause trouble .

"Oh I didn't know the circus was in town!" One says and then he turns to Angel. "Hey come on Honey. Give us a little..." he imitates wings flapping. "No.. Come on let's see the foot... Or read my mind," he says to Hank and I.

as they continue Hank looks at me and I raise my hand and swing the curtains shut. We can hear them protesting.

"They're just being stupid," Raven points out trying to comfort Angel.

"guys being stupid I can handle, okay?" Angel explains. "I've had that my whole life. But if rather a bunch of guys stare at me with my clothes off then the way these men stare at me."

Chelsea gives her a sympathetic loom. "At us."

A sudden stuffing noise has us all looking around.

"What was that?" Darwin asks.

" I don't know but something doesn't feel right, " I say as we all stand up.

we all walk over to the window and I open the curtains. It seems quite now. Then we are a puff of red smoke and two people seem to be floating in mid air.

"What is that?" Chelsea asks.

all of a sudden a body drops to the ground. We all scream. Then more begin to drop to the ground all around the base.

A guy appears in the window and yells through to us. "GET BACK! GET BACK! DO NOT LEAVE THIS ROOM! WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!"

We motion to the guards as a red devil like being appears. All the guards begin to shoot at the monster. We all take cover behind the sofa and I stay in front to protect the others with my shield if need be.

The devil attacks and kills the men. The glass shatter so I raise my hand and throw out my shield. Then from the other window we watc hurricane destroys Cerebros.

I share a look with Chelsea. This is not good. The devil is still killing people.

"Stay here my ass!" Darwin says what we're all thinking. "LET'S GO!"

I lead the way as we all go charging forwards to help. But the guards stop us despite all of us protesting.

An explosion goes off making all of us scream and cover our heads. We run back into the recreation room to see that the tornado that destroyed Cerebros is still going.

The last guard comes flying through the window. Two mutants come through the Windows on either side.

"So which ones the female telepath?" One of them asks.

" I am, " I say feeling brave with my Pegasus shield raised.

All of a sudden the red dude disappears and then reappears right behind me. Something hits me at the back of the head and my world goes dark.

*Sister of Charles*

I wake up to a wicked headache.

"Charlene you okay?" I hear Hanks voice ask.

"Yeah," I say sitting up still holding my head. "What happened?"

"That red teleporter knocked you out," Chelsea explains as Bank begins to examine my head. "So you couldn't use your powers on Shaw."

I look around to see we are outside and the whole base is a wreck. Alex, Hank, Chelsea, Raven and Cassidy are there. Angel and Darwin are no where I'm sight.

"Where's Angel and Darwin?" I ask everyone.

"Angel joined Shaw," Raven begins and then everyone looks upset. " and Darwin... "

She doesn't finish and she doesn't need to. Clearly Darwin is dead. I look down. This is my fault. I should have used my shield better.

Suddenly a car pills up. But I dont move.

"Raven? Charlene?" I hear my brothers voice and Raven and I jump to our feet as he approaches.

Charles gets to us and the three of us hug. I am glad he's okay.

Erik and Moira approach us. Erik sends a worried look my way.

"We've made arrangements for you to be taken home immediately," Charles tells Hank, Cassidy, Alex and Chelsea.

"Were not going home," Cassidy tells him with no room for argument.

"What?" Charles asks clearly confused.

"He's not going back to prison, " Cassidy continues.

"He killed Darwin," Alex reminds him.

"All the more reason for you to leave, " Charles tells him. "This is over."

" Darwin's dead Charles, " I say getting emotional. "And we can't even bury him because of the way he died."

There is a moment of silence and then Erik speaks up. "We can avenge him."

We all turn to him.

"Erik a word please," Charles says and they go off for a small conversation before my brother turns back to us. "We will have to train. All of us. Yes?"

" Yeah, " Alex and Chelsea both say.

"Well as can't stay here," Hank points out. "Even if they reopen the department it's not safe. "

"We've got nowhere to go," Chelsea speaks with a lace of worry in her voice.

"Yes we do," Charles smiles.

*Sister of Charles*

I can't believe Charles brought us to the old mansion. Everyone is staring at it. I haven't been back here since we left for college. That was a while ago now.

"This is your twos?" Cassidy asks shocked.

"No it's ours, " Charles smiles.

I glance at Erik to see he looks jealous. I look around at Chelsea who is awed. I wonder where she grew up.

"Honestly Charles, " Erik begins glancing back at my brother. "I don't know how you survived working in such hardships."

Raven and I step to Charles side and I speak. "Well it was a hardship softened by us."

Charles places a hand around each of our waists and first kisses the side of my head and then Ravens.

"Come on," Raven says taking mine and Chelsea's hands. "Time for the tour."

We head into the house, show everyone around, show them where there rooms are and then relax as we have a busy few days ahead of us.

*Sister of Charles*

Chelbell2016:

Sorry it took me


End file.
